


I’ll stay with you

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Be stranded with love [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lullabies, SPOILERS ALL THE SPOILERS SERIOUSLY, There's a lot of dads being dads in this, Watching over your kid and grandchild from the great beyond, ghost - Freeform, good parenting, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Cliff still keeps an eye on his Bridge.
Relationships: Bridge Baby & Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger
Series: Be stranded with love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560043
Comments: 30
Kudos: 285





	I’ll stay with you

Sam kept his dog tags, he hasn’t let them go since he gave them to him.

They are never around his neck, no, and he knows there’s a reason for that. That’s where the dream catcher was, his only tie to _her._

But they are wrapped around Lou’s (Louise, his granddaughter, in all the ways it matters) pod.

Up until Sam has to take her out of it.

Cliff isn’t always there but he is that day, watches Sam frantically try to breathe life back into her little body, watches him stop and cradle her to his chest, another child taken from another parent.

He’d felt such relief when she’d started to cry, to let the world know she was still here.

Now the dog tags are wrapped around part of her crib, lightly brushing against each other when Sam rocks it.

She seems to be soothed by the noise, the same way she is when Sam laughs, as rare as it is. 

(He and Lisa had also tended to be on the quiet side, not prone to boisterous displays).

A piece of him, the very things he wore whenever he was willing to throw his life away, to go into hell over and over again, now help a child rest.

Then comes the day (or night? Time passes so differently for him), when he hears a familiar tune being whistled. 

Lou’s cries die down as Sam continues whistling, she’s tucked against his shoulder and already starting to doze off. 

The tune continues long after Sam’s followed her into slumber, and if he wakes feeling more rested than he has in a while, he won’t be complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> "By your side  
Close your tired eyes  
I'll wait and soon  
I'll see your smile in a dream  
And I won't wake before you go  
And I still hear your heartbeat"  
Okay I THINK by the end Cliff would not be able to in anyway go to the world of the living (not that… he really could before that), especially with the beach gone, but if he could have his moment with Sam, where his ghost spoke to him as an adult, than he can do this okay? My heart hurts y’all let me have this, I’m GRIEVING. I’m sorry the POV is slightly weird, it’s meant to be from Cliff’s but some of it just kind of sounded like it was from Sam’s. I consider it to be from Cliff’s until the last line though, my first writings in a fandom are always a bit clunky. I hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> I made a playlist for various DS characters and I'll link them through-out any fics I write, they are also in the series notes! Here's Cliff's and Sam's!  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69UEn9NEy28ouMgX64cMHp  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ejrJPWun0tNSER4sJo6aG


End file.
